The present invention relates to a pet feeder and, more particularly, to a pet feeder in which the height of a feeding trough is adjustable according to the size of a pet eating food in the feeding trough.
The emotional tension of modern people who have hectic lives can be moderated by lovable pets. A pet owner, however, has to change a food bowl when a pup grows up to be an adult quickly. Therefore, how to adjust the height of a pet feeder according to transformation of a pet's size without frequency changes of food bowls is an important issue.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M461320 discloses a pet bowl support including a tray seat, an assembly member, a set of parallel linkage and several sets of pet bowls. The tray seat has an insertion hole, and a stud is equipped on a bottom of the assembly member and is inserted into the insertion hole. At default positions on the assembly member are opened two assembly holes in which lower ends of the parallel linkage are inserted. Each food bowl has two positioning boards used to engage on the parallel linkage. As such, several food bowls can be installed on the parallel linkage and are respectively adjustable in height. The pet bowl support, however, has complex structure and may cause environmental pollution or perplex a pet owner because the food bowls positioned on the parallel linkage are easily loosen or even overturned.
Therefore, a structurally-simple pet feeder is required for improving the above mentioned problems and drawbacks.